1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to frequency modulated radio transmission of voice signals, and particularly to the reduction of interference when more than one signal is received within the same bandwidth.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The interception of frequency modulated, FM, voice signals in the presence of similar Interfering or cochannel signals, has long been a perplexing and difficult problem to solve. This problem encompasses the reception, separation and demodulation of one or more voice signals when more than one signal is present within the same modulation bandwidth. The nature of cochannel interference between a plurality of signals varies temporally and chaotically depending upon the presence and content of each modulated signal. An apparatus for the separation and demodulation of such signals would benefit from the ability to adjust to this temporal variation.